<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glory, glory by dryadfiona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516670">glory, glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona'>dryadfiona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, set vaguely in season 1!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna starts coughing up flowers and thinks, well, shit, another thing for Waverly to be pissed at me about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glory, glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteprilStan/gifts">SteprilStan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by Renluthor for his friend, Steprilstan! Hope you enjoy! </p><p>If anyone would like to send a request, you can send a message to my writing Tumblr, dryadfiona!</p><p>Title comes from the song Glory, Glory by And The Kids.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole drives Wynonna up the goddamn wall sometimes.</p><p>Waverly loves her, even if her sister won't admit it just yet, and frankly, Wynonna's a little too busy with undead revenants to push. But damn, her sister's choices in women leave a lot to be desired. A cop, for one? Yikes. Dolls is the closest thing to an authority figure Wynonna'd consider as a partner, and even then, he's broken like six laws this week, she's pretty sure.</p><p>Nicole doesn't even know that Purgatory is what it is. Wynonna's pretty sure she doesn't, anyway. She seems way too...normal. Well-adjusted. She's only had one drink, staring bitterly at the pair from across Shorty's bar. Waverly's beaming at her in a way she never did at Champ, and Nicole's smile is soft and inviting.</p><p>Wynonna's next swig of her drink goes down a bit harder.</p><p>It's that Waverly deserves better, right? Wynonna's bi, she can't be upset that her baby sister's into a girl. Or maybe it's that she's annoyed with her for getting distracted while their lives are more in danger than they've ever been. There has to be a reason she's so goddamn upset with Waverly right now. Other than the heir jealousy thing. That's...she knows where she's feeling that, a sick feeling in her gut, all-too-different from her heart beating so heavy she can feel it.</p><p>Nicole reaches over to brush Waverly's hair out of her face, and Wynonna turns away, stealing the drink of the dick next to her. (She'd finished hers.)</p><p>Wynonna thinks she'll find someone to distract her from why she's so fucking annoyed, but the crowd here is even sadder than it usually is. Unless she gets drunk enough that even her standards are low enough for the place, she's not going home with anyone, and it's likely that if she gets that drunk she'll just start crying on Waverly's shoulder and asking for forgiveness for something she didn't even choose.</p><p>"This sucks," Wynonna says emphatically to the dude next to her, whose eyes have been fixed on her tits for their entire "conversation". "Ugh."</p><p>"Wynonna," says Officer Nicole Haught, way too close to her, and Wynonna jumps, spilling her drink on her shirt, like a fucked-up mirror of Nicole and Waverly's first meeting. "Oh, my bad!"</p><p>She even sounds like she <em>means </em>it, God. "What do you want, Officer?" It comes out more flirtatiously than she means it to, but who gives a shit? Wynonna doesn't mean it, and she's a little drunk anyway, and if anyone asks, she can say she's testing her sister's maybe-girlfriend.</p><p>Nicole's frowning at her, and Wynonna wants to look away, but...doesn't. For some reason. A reason she'll even be able to figure out in the morning, if she's lucky. "You're going at it pretty hard tonight?"</p><p>"That's what he said," Wynonna says on reflex, and Nicole starts to grin but stops herself. Wynonna's heart thuds in her chest again, and she takes another swig of her drink. "Everything's fine, Haught, sometimes I just wanna get drunk."</p><p>"I get that," Nicole says. "I, uh, noticed you looking at me and Waverly earlier."</p><p>Wynonna feels like she's caught between pulling out Peacemaker and sprinting out of the bar. Or maybe just throwing up on Nicole's shoes. Damn, she <em>has </em>been drinking a lot tonight. "She's my sister. I keep an eye on her."</p><p>"I just want you to know," Nicole says. "Not that--I need your permission or blessing or anything, that's not what this is--"</p><p>"The awkwardness is gonna work better on her than on me," Wynonna manages, coughing halfway through the sentence. "Get to the point, Red."</p><p>"If you're worried I'm gonna hurt her," Nicole says, voice so <em>fucking </em>earnest and sweet, and Wynonna half-hates her. Can't figure out why, though. "I just want you to know I want her to be happy. With me or without me. That's it."</p><p>"Great," Wynonna says. "Then keep her--" Wynonna starts coughing, heavier now, and she's worried she's been cursed or something until she sees the petal in her elbow. For <em>fuck's </em>sake, as if things aren't complicated enough already.</p><p>Nicole hasn't noticed, thank God, and Wynonna props herself up in a way that'll hopefully block the flower from her gaze. "You alright?"</p><p>"Fine," Wynonna hisses, and Nicole blinks, obviously surprised at the level of malice. Wynonna didn't need a goddamn disease to tell her about her feelings, she'll just bury them anyway, so what's it matter? "Just keep my sister safe, and we'll be square."</p><p>"Okay," Nicole says. "Can I--"</p><p>"Get away from me," Wynonna says, grinning her most insincere bullshit smile. Nicole does.</p><p>Wynonna looks down at the flower she's coughed up after Nicole's left the bar, but not without a kiss on Waverly's cheek that has Wynonna biting her cheek to keep herself from throwing up an entire bouquet. It's yellow. Pretty. She's sure it means something important and relevant if she were to look up the symbolism, but she crushes the thing in her fist instead. Waverly's storming up to her, anyway, and she needs her to not know. Things between them are fragile enough as it is.</p><p>"Did you say something to Nicole?" Waverly asks, voice high and controlled in the way that it gets when she's not sure if she's supposed to be mad or not. "Something mean?"</p><p>"No," Wynonna says. "Just a shovel talk."</p><p>Waverly's cheeks go pink. "Oh. I--uh."</p><p>"If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, you don't have to tell me anything," Wynonna says quickly, hoping it'll come across as sisterly concern rather than self-preservation. "Just--you're my baby sister, of course I'll look out for you."</p><p>Waverly turns her head, looks out the door that Nicole left with a small smile. Wynonna wishes she could just be happy for her. "You're...not wrong. I don't know. It isn't figured out yet, but...soon, I hope?"</p><p>Wynonna coughs, and Waverly's Wynonna-bullshit sense clearly goes off by the way that her head snaps back to Wynonna. "I'm fine."</p><p>"You have a carnation petal in your mouth," Waverly says accusingly.</p><p>Wynonna <em>should </em>tell her the truth here. That she's got some feelings for Ni--Officer Haught, that she's not planning on doing anything, that clearly Waverly has nothing to worry about since <em>Wynonna's </em>the one coughing up flowers, not her. Waverly'd probably be upset or at least annoyed with her, but it won't come back later to bite her in the ass.</p><p>The thing is, Wynonna's never been brave enough to risk losing her sister, so she lies and says, "Guess you were wrong about Dolls being into me."</p><p>Waverly's annoyance is immediately forgotten, and Wynonna's subjected to a tight hug and a constant litany of <em>I'm so sorry you deserve better Dolls isn't shit anyway. </em>It might be nice to hear if Wynonna was into Dolls, or even if she could pretend her sister would say all this if she knew the real cause of her coughing up flowers.</p><p>She'll have to tell Dolls about this ruse, too, she realizes with a sinking feeling in her chest. Otherwise he'll be worried Waverly's possessed or in possession of secret government intel or something; she's going to be so mean to him. Wynonna can just picture Waverly glaring at him before quietly confiding in Nicole that he's hurting her sister, even if he doesn't mean to.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone about this," Wynonna says before she can stop herself.</p><p>Waverly pulls back. "What? Why? Sure, people here don't, you know--"</p><p>"Want me here."</p><p>"They don't think you're the best," Waverly says diplomatically. "But our friends? Doc--well, I don't know how reassuring he'll be, and obviously Dolls is out--" Wynonna fakes a cough. "Sorry! But Nicole would understand, I'm sure! Plus that'd explain why you were so testy with her."</p><p>"Choke on <em>these </em>testes," Wynonna mumbles. As comebacks go, it's really not one of her best. "Please."</p><p>Waverly nods. Hopefully soon Wynonna can go to Pussy Willows and take some redhead out back, get this out of her system, but until then...</p><p>"Thanks, Waverly," Wynonna says.</p><p>"No more tension between us," Waverly says with a nice, genuine smile.</p><p>Wynonna hopes her smile back is convincing enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>